1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensor, a method for manufacturing the same, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-56515 discloses a method of siliciding the gate electrode, source region, and drain region of a peripheral circuit portion while not siliciding those of a pixel portion. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-243474 also discloses a similar method. Siliciding the gate electrode, source region, and drain region of the peripheral circuit portion can increase the operation speed of a MOS transistor in the peripheral circuit portion. In addition, not siliciding the gate electrode, source region, and drain region of the pixel portion can suppress a white spot and an increase in dark current.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2010-56515 and 2011-243474 do not consider how to design the boundary or intermediate region between the peripheral circuit portion (peripheral circuit region) and the pixel portion (pixel region).